Selfish
by xRestlessme
Summary: A story of two selfish people.Rated T for some situations.


**Hey and welcome to my first story on this account! Hopefully it's as good as I think. **

**Also sorry for the edit, forgot this part.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach and all characters don't belong to me, only the plot of this story does.  
**

* * *

The rain splattered against the roof as Rukia's foot twitched in time to the thundering skies.

Her silky black hair was ruffled and lay across the white pillows, limply.

Lightening lit the sky and light shown through the closet doors, causing her eyes to snap open. Sitting up, she cursed as her head hit the low ceiling. Scratching her hair as she yawned, she clumsy slid open the closet doors.

The stuffed plush that lay on the ground, otherwise known as Kon, lifted his head alert.

His eyes lit up, as he seemed to fly through the air.

"Nee-chan!! Ohh glorious hills that greet me! I lov-" he was cut off as Rukia's foot slammed him into the ground cutting off further speech.

Her eyes were on fire as she leaned down at him, "And what hills do we speak of? Kon go sleep with Ichigo's sisters or something, I can't be bothered with you on such a night."

Lifting her foot, she yawned and shuffled out of the room, peering around a corner to make sure no one was up. Walking into the bathroom, she quickly did what she had to do and was soon back in the hallway.

Roaring thunder sounded, causing the shigami to jump about 3 feet in the air. Blushing, she tried to control her breathing when a hand thumped onto her shoulder.

"And just who's the pretty girl in my house?" whispered a voice right in Rukia's ear.

She froze immediately recognizing as Ichigo's father.

Spinning around, she laughed lightly, a large smile on her face.

"Mr. Kurosaki! Oh how wonderful to meet you, my name is Rukia. I'm one of Ichigo's classmates. Ichigo and I were studying in our pajamas...and I fell asleep…."

The excuse was horrible and her sickly sweet voice was really getting on her nerves.

Rolling her eyes, she simply continued to smile when a loud voice yelled, "Rukia-chan! When did you get here?! Hahaha, when I said…1 o'clock, I meant in the afternoon."

Glaring at the tall, orange-headed teen as he ran out of his room. He yawned as he lazily scratched his chest, smirking at Rukia.

"Really then son? She told me you two had been studying and she fell asleep."

His father's tone was serious as his grip on Rukia's shoulder tightened.

Ichigo faltered and he quickly smoothed down his hair.

"Listen dad, we weren't doing what you thi-"

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO THINK? BRINGING STRANGE GIRLS INTO MY home!"

His normally calm and easygoing dad's face was red and Rukia flinched.

'_Was he trying to call her a whore?!'_

Serene smile disappearing, she gripped his father's hand and flipped him over her head. He flew to the ground with a slam and Rukia folded her arm over the large rabbit on her shirt.

"I pray you aren't calling me a call girl. For one thing, you should be proud that you have a son who doesn't associate with trash like that. And further more, I didn't just come over here for…_sex_, in fact I live here!"

Her sweet voice was gone and replaced by the one that everyone in Soul Society knew and some feared.

Ichigo's face paled and watched as his father jumped up.

"What do you mean you live here? I should know who lives here or not."

Ichigo sighed as Rukia calmly smoothed her hair into its usual style.

A smirk forming on her face, she spoke, "Obviously, you don't. I've been living in Ichigo's closet for almost 3 months now. I'm parentless and unlike Orihime, I don't have anyplace to go to. Your son is someone to praise for all he's done and don't worry…I've taken no virginity from him."

The hallway was silent until his father burst out laughing and clapped Rukia on the back.

Grabbing onto the wall, so as not to fall, she weakly smiled.

"It's good to know my son's dating such a beautiful girl. But to inquire, are you…'innocent'?"

Ichigo coughed loudly as his face turned red, but he sure wasn't saying what an indecent question.

Rukia's cool gaze fell as her face bloomed red.

Sputtering, she looked to Ichigo for help. "I-how? I don't see how that's any of your concern?"

Her stance and everything about her screamed that she was no longer a virgin and Ichigo saddened. Tearing his gaze away from his father's and towards the wall, his brow furrowed.

"Come on Rukia. School's on today and you look horrible."

Wrinkling her forehead, Rukia nodded confused.

'_Was he really angry about that?'_

'**Of course he was! Would you like if you found out he'd slept with someone?'**

Sighing, Rukia waved at the father as she followed Ichigo back into the room. As soon as they got in he slammed the door, and cornered her in front of the closet.

"What were you doing just randomly walking around?"

Trying not to flinch at the sharp tone, she glared at him.

"What is wrong with you?! Excuse me if I have to use the bathroom every once in a while. Unlike you, I can't just hold it."

Pushing him away, she slammed the closet door open and climbed in.

"Ichigo, sometimes…you don't know when to shut up!" With that, she slammed the door shut and threw herself onto the blankets and pillows she'd piled there.

Rukia woke up to the sound of Ichigo's alarm clock going off.

Flinging off her clothes, she dug under her blankets for her uniform.

Crouching over, she slipped on her skirt and shirt. Struggling to get her socks on, she fell against the door and grunted.

Opening the closet, she reset the alarm clock for the sleeping redhead and searched under his bed for her shoes.

Slipping them on, she grabbed her bag filled with her books and toothbrush/paste to brush her teeth at school. Reaching into his desk drawer, she pulled out the energy bar and orange juice he always put there.

Sighing, she headed towards the window and slid it open when the door slammed open. Her eyes widening in surprise, she jumped and fell out the window.

Landing in the bushes, she groaned before sitting up and removing branches from her hair.

Ichigo peered out the window, laughing, his brows still furrowed.

"Oi, Rukia! Are we a little jumpy this morning? Kon was missing you and ran in."

Growling, she sprang up and began quickly walking away, skirt swinging.

Sighing Ichigo fell back onto his bed and looked up at his dad. He wore a stern frown but even then, his eyes were alight.

"How's it going? Didn't believe me did you? Check the closet, that's her bed and everything. If you don't after that, the reason I've been eating a lot more is because she's a huge pig."

Isshin Kurosaki only hung his head, a smirk playing on his face. His son was so clueless sometimes.

He looked towards the closet that was still open and saw the pink sheets that had been long missing, hideous pictures of bunny things and a lot of Yuzu's clothes that had gone missing.

"I believe you. Even if you were into drag, none of Yuzu's clothes would come close to fitting you."

He smiled as a socked foot hit him in the face, even as he grabbed said ankle and swung it over him.

Ichigo scowled as he grabbed his father's hand and flipped him over him.

This resulted in them both on the ground, but only Isshin had slammed into the wall.

Groaning, Ichigo sat up when his alarm clock began to go off, singing some song about bunnies.

Wincing, he threw the nearest thing at the clock, which happened to be a rather heavy stuffed animal. It instantly shut up as it fell to the ground.

Standing, he shuffled his dad out of the room and quickly got dressed.

Walking out into the hallway, he passed the twins' room where they were sleeping, school didn't even begin to start for another hour for them.

Going into the bathroom, he brushed his teeth and was soon in the kitchen.

His father was nowhere to been seen which either meant he was waiting somewhere to pounce or was seeing someone in the hospital part of the house.

Grabbing his lunch from the kitchen (packed by Yuzu) and grabbed the bacon and toast. Slipping his bag over his head, he headed towards the door and was about to leave when Karin's voice rang out.

"Ichi! Tuck your shirt in, we can all see your fox underwear!"

Her voice was filled with laughter as she and a quite embarrassed Yuzu (who was trying to pull her in) hung out the window.

Face turning red, he merely waved before walking on down the street that Rukia had disappeared beyond.

Rukia's usual fake smile was plastered on her face as she sat in class, chopping on the energy bar.

The class was pretty much filled up besides the silent Chad, the loud Orihime and the shy Ishida.

Suspicion filling her, she hoped they hadn't gotten into any trouble.

'_Your cell would've gone off then. If it's a human problem it'd only take Chad's pinky and Orihime's roundhouse kick.'_

But then they all came running into the room, out of breath, save Chad.

Even Ishida's face was red as he took large breaths through his nose.

"Sorry teacher-sama! I was somehow locked in my house, so I phoned Ishida because I'd found his number in the phone book, but after almost 20 minutes even he couldn't open it, so we informed Chad-san. He finally kicked the door in and we ran all the way here, but some man just pushed me down and ran off so of course we had to chase after him because Ishida said that if it was even on accident he should apologize if he was a gentleman. So that took awhile until I accidentally broke his arm…and leg. So we had to take him to Kurosaki-san's house and his father treated him."

Orihime's face had quickly turned almost purple before she sucked in a great breath and smiled.

The teacher merely raised an eyebrow, already knowing every word was true. Why bother lying with such a stupid lie?

He motioned for them to just take their seats and Orihime ran over to her best friend, Tatsuki Arisawa.

Rukia had to stop from laughing at the pure craziness of their morning as Chad slid into Ichigo's usual seat.

"You two have a fight?" The question was simple and simply spoken, so Rukia could only shrug.

"I suppose so, what makes you ask?"

He nodded his head in the direction of the window and Rukia turned.

Ichigo was glaring at her so hard, she was quite surprised she didn't have a hole in the back of her head.

Then Orihime appeared in front of him and he actually smiled at the redhead, so similar to his.

Whimpering softly, she turned around and her fake smile quickly slid off. Standing, she made her way to the door when the teacher interrupted.

"And just where do you think you're going miss?"

Spinning around, Rukia glared at him, before smirking.

"I'm leaving, as we can all see this is hardly a class so…there's hardly a reason for me to be in a class that isn't. Anyways I need to go shopping. I'll be back in an hour."

Waving her hand in complete dismissal, she quickly glared at Ichigo before walking out of the room.

Running down the halls, she was completely distraught.

'_What is wrong with you? Getting jealous over humans and a __**substitute**__Death God? Ha! For one thing, you like Renji like that, not Ichigo.'_

'**Seeing as the most you've ever even thought of doing with Renji is hand holding, I highly doubt you like him. Maybe Ichigo does love Orihime, who cares? I know we certainly don't.'**

Shaking her head furiously, she ran through the school doors.

Leaping onto the school shed not to far away, she leaped onto the roof from that and running landed on the other roof.

She had her mind set on going back to Soul Society for a certain someone.

Ichigo sat on the random wooden chairs the school had just started putting outside for lunch.

Orihime lounged on the ground, twirling her hair around her finger.

Ishida simply glared at the sky, after someone had promised they'd pay for his lunch…so where was his food?

And then there was Chad, who stood leaning against a tree, his dark brown hair hanging in his face, masking his eyes.

"Where do you think Rukia-san went to? She's never been that angry before that I've seen."

Ichigo grunted and shrugged at the redheaded girl, before stuffing a rice ball into his mouth.

Ishida merely smiled at Orihime and tried to console her.

"I'm sure she just went to get some fresh air. Remember she did say shopping and doesn't that Urhara own a shop? Maybe it was simply a cover-up that she used."

Orihime's face lit up with as smile and she reached into her bag, pulling out her lunch.

"I'll share with you Ishida-kun! I packed some butter ice cream that I made myself and rice with whipped cream."

Ishida's pale face paled even more if that was possible and he offered a shaky smile.

"No thanks Orihime. I'm fine."

Suddenly Chad sat up straighter and pointed to the north.

"There. She's with one other person. Maybe two."

Ichigo shot out of his chair as a two figures came into view.

One rather short one; Rukia and one extremely tall one with blood red hair; Renji.

Rukia grasped Renji's hand in her own and was laughing, a look of pure delight on her face.

Renji was blushing and rubbing the back of his head, using a gigai body.

He wore a uniform quite similar to Ichigo's…in fact it looked like they taken his out of his closet.

"OI RUKIA! What's that baka doing here?!"

Ichigo's arms tensed as he balled his fists and walked forward.

As soon as Renji saw him, he smirked and swung an arm around Rukia's shoulders.

"Kuchiki-sama sent me here. He doesn't seem to really want you around his innocent sister. Doesn't trust your intentions. Though he does expect you to still protect her…that is if I can't do the job."

Rukia blushed and looked away, catching gazes with Orihime, who simply stared at her.

There was…something she couldn't believe could ever come from her…_hate_.

**Flashback**

_Rukia jumped from building to building still wearing her school uniform even in Soul Society._

_Ignoring yelled greetings, she made her way towards the place Renji could be counted on going…the lake they'd all used to catch fireflies in._

_Arriving there, she saw him, simply staring._

_He looked defeated. _

_In a way he was. Deep down, the loud-mouthed redhead knew he'd lost when Ichigo saved Rukia. _

_The woman he'd vowed to protect with his life._

_And of course Aizen and Gin and whoever else had run away to the Hollow heaven…or maybe it was simply the hell of the worlds joined together. _

_Rukia reached out to softly touch his shoulder, when she stopped._

'Should she…?'

_Grabbing his shoulder, she exclaimed in a singsong voice, _

"_Hello Renji-chan! Missing me are we?"_

_The tall sixth division lieutenant turned and grinned._

"_Rukia! How long have you been back…for good this time?"_

_Nodding her head that the answer was no, she visibly saw his shoulders slump, even though the grin was still bright._

'He's faking…'

"_But I do have a favor to ask. Ichigo-san isn't quite as up to par as he was here. Heck, I'm afraid he may not be as strong as that ever again! You know I still haven't quite regained my powers."_

_At the end of her sentence, she pouted while sitting next to him._

_Then in an overly dramatic voice, she shouted so loud that birds flew away, _

"_Won't the dashing prince help the woeful princess? Or even just give the princess her best friend back?"_

**End Flashback**

As soon as Orihime saw Rukia staring at her, she looked away quickly.

"What Renji means is that he's here to help me patrol. You can't do it forever…or at least not until after you die. My brother did send him with me in mind."

'_You liar. You asked your brother to send Renji, you requested him as help.'_

Ichigo shrugged as if he didn't care, when two cell phones rang out.

Both Rukia and Renji reached into their pockets and snapped open the trendy cells.

Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her gloves as Renji struggled to get out of his gigai.

Rolling her eyes, she quickly punched him with her glove, causing his spirit body to fly out as the gigai slumped to the ground.

"Watch my body Strawberry. Wouldn't want anything to happen to it."

Rukia was about to reprimand her when he picked her up and threw her over her shoulder.

Her face turning red, she merely waved as he raced off towards the cloud that'd just turned blood red.

Ishida turned to look at Chad, pushing his glasses up.

Chad was already ready, his arm armor out.

Ichigo though had already sat down in his chair and began eating his lunch again.

Sweatdrops falling down everyone's face, they slowly sat back down.

"Renji and Rukia should be enough. After all he is _protecting_her."

Ishida smirked and leaned in closer to the scowling redhead.

"I believe both you and Rukia-san are quite jealous. She went as far as to bring back your rival to make you mad. You should be the dashing knight!"

The blue-haired teen gave out a shout as he quickly dodged the punch aimed for his face.

"Shut up. I'm not jealous and neither is Rukia. She just better know Renji's gonna have to find somewhere else to sleep. Maybe her too since he is her _protector _and all."

**Somewhere else**

Rukia flipped away, even as the claw smashed into the ground. Falling to the ground, she winced as she skidded across the rough pavement.

Renji flew past her, zabakuto in hand.

"Oi, are you okay?!" he shouted, slashing at the claws.

Jumping up, she nodded as she quickly shot a spell at the Hollow. He was a rather weak one and by the time her spell hit him, Renji'd gone in for the kill.

Slumping to the ground as the Hollow quickly vanished in a flash of light, Rukia really wished she had all her power back.

It shouldn't be taking this long, there had to still be something wrong.

Renji came to tower over Rukia, and she smiled wistfully, looking up at him.

"Are you going to keep staring at me, or help me up?" she teased laughing. Holding her hand up, she offered it to him, smirking.

Renji's face turned as red as his hair as he grabbed her hand, pulling her up.

A surprised squeak escaped Rukia as she plowed into Renji's chest and was enveloped in a hug. Her face burned red as she inhaled the scent that had long ago left her. Her eyes closed and a small smile graced her face.

"Rukia, I know…that maybe you don't like me as much as…I like you. But that's fine. I can live with that, I'll protect you know matter what. Please don't lead me on, even if you like…_Ichigo_."

Rukia looked away from him and sighed, impatiently.

"Renji, that's not the problem! I…don't know at all. And that makes me so angry, knowing that I don't know anything about this. I like _you__a lot._ But you aren't the only one I like. Maybe even love." Her voice cracked with emotion and she broke away from him.

She was choked up and she didn't like it. She was the one with all the answers and hated to ask others for something that seemed to come so simply for them.

Before Renji could speak, she interrupted, a fake smile on her face.

"We should get back to class, before we're late!"

Renji's mouth opened, but at her sad, sad eyes he stopped.

"Sure…Rukia, anything for you. I'll…come later, but now I need to do something."

Rukia's heart ached as he quickly ran from her, causing the wind to hit her face. Looking away, she bitterly laughed.

It had all been so good before, why did she always open her mouth?

Beginning to walk in the direction of the school, she swore she heard someone scream loudly in anguish. Her heart beating faster, she began running towards the school, knowing that it was her that caused those screams.

Ichigo sat in class, blankly staring at the board. He couldn't take his mind off of Ishida's words. They seemed to haunt him, washing everything else away.

"_She even went so far as to bring your rival…"_

It couldn't be true, Rukia seemed to absolutely hate him sometimes, and he deserved it.

Propping his feet up on the chair behind him, he caught Orihime's gaze.

She blushed and smiled, before quickly looking away towards the teacher's lecture.

Frowning, he too looked at the board, when the door slammed open.

The entire class looked up to see Rukia, her eyes slightly red. Her hair was out of place and a large gash in one of her sleeves showed scratches along her arm.

Ichigo starred wide-eyed as the rest of the class also stared.

She bowed low to the teacher, and quickly looked up.

"I am so sorry for the disrespect that was shown to you this morning. It wasn't deserved, I was in a sour mood." Her voice still wasn't the cheerful tone it'd been before and she seemed to move slower.

Like it hurt just to breath at all.

The teacher seemed stunned by her overall appearance and merely motioned for her to sit.

Rukia numbly walked to her seat and sat down.

She couldn't even comprehend that the way she was acting caused suspicion. Her head dropped into her hands and she tried to stop the shaking. She'd been shaking, first her hands and now it seemed like the whole world was moving around her.

Taking deep breaths, she knew that Ishida, Ichigo, Orihime and Chad was staring holes into her.

Turning, she glared at Ichigo, as if he was the entire reason for her pain.

A pain she hadn't realized was there until she'd been walking back to the school.

Alone, utterly alone.

Renji wasn't there with his playful words nor was Ichigo with his sarcasm.

She'd always be alone in the world, though everyone surrounded her.

Looking back at the board, she tried to stop the tears behind her eyes. They were so strong; they seemed to burn the world.

Grabbing a pen, she immediately stabbed it into her hand. The class besides for the four pairs of eyes that widened missed this action.

She smiled as the burning behind her eyes subsided to be replaced by a dull ache.

Placing the pen next to her arm, she put her bleeding hand into her lap.

"Rukia, what is wrong with you?" whispered Ichigo, his tone dark.

Her purple eyes met his and she smiled, big.

"What isn't wrong? I'm alone in this world and the other one. Ichigo just leave me alone." The words were spoken softly and in a luring tone.

Ichigo could feel his eyes get heavier and heavier until he realized what Rukia was saying.

"No!" he shouted shooting up from his desk. The chair toppled onto the ground causing the teacher to groan in impatience.

"You are_not_ alone." His words were deadly, daring her to protest.

But when he blinked his eyes, clearing the fog, he stepped back.

Rukia's desk was gone, no one was there.

His eyes roamed around the room, searching for the short girl.

"Who are you looking for Ichigo-san?" Orihime questioned, a confused expression on her face.

Ichigo stared back at her and his eyes widened as his heart began to beat faster.

It _was_Orihime, but yet it wasn't. The toughness and experience that had formed about her were gone, replaced with the same fragility as before any of the Death God business had gone down.

He turned to stare at Ishida and saw that the seat that was his was empty. His eyes dashing towards the boy's old seat, he found him. Ishida sat in the corner of the room, busy looking at his desk.

He could hear his heart in his ears and his mouth tasted like wood. Why was everything back to the way it'd been?

No one realized that Rukia was gone, as if she'd never been there before.

Giving the teacher one last look, he raced out of the classroom and was soon sprinting across the yard, towards her home.

Racing into his room, his eyes were wild. He looked for the orange plush that would be sure to remember her.

"Kon! Answer me!" his voice was desperate and it cracked.

A meek voice sounded from the corner and Ichigo ran for the closet door. He slid it open and out fell Kon.

"Ichigo, why are you home early?"

"Where's Rukia?" his voice leaked venom and was dark.

Kon flinched back from him, but folded his arms across his chest.

"Who?" Ichigo's shoulder's fell and he scooted back from him, his eyes wide.

If Kon couldn't remember, then it was true.

She was gone and it appeared she wasn't coming back, not even the gang could recall her.

He clenched his fists tightly and couldn't control the rocking motion that seemed to erupt from him.

Kon didn't say anything and the whole notion of him being quiet, causing Ichigo to lookup.

Kon was there, oh yes he was, but nothing on him moved. He no longer moved and nothing could bring him back.

A scream tore through Ichigo's throat as he could imagine the rain pour around him.

Not being able to find his mom no matter how much he screamed for her, not being able to find Rukia.

It was like living a hell all over again and it didn't seem to be ending.

Rukia walked away from his house, her shoulder's squared. In her hand, she held the pill that was Kon. Dropping it to the ground, she smashed her foot down and quickly began running.

Her powers to fight may've not be up to tip-top shape yet, but her magic was. The strings of her spell weaved their magic, crawling into everyone's mind, erasing her and all memories of her doing.

It'd taken more power to heal all of Ichigo's scars and just in the moment of her spoken spell in class, but it'd been done.

Renji and all of the Soul Society wouldn't remember the cocky orange-haired boy and his friends. Just a pair of nobodies who'd been dealt with.

Walking towards Urhara's shop, the calm spread over her. Now…just for her to forget.

Using her magic, she reached into the depths of her mind and destroyed all thoughts…all memories of him, of every giving her powers away.

Her knuckles shook with the weight of her and she suddenly felt so very tired, but she carried on.

Her knuckles beat on his door, till they bled and he simply let her in, not asking any questions.

His was the only mind she couldn't bare to touch, she wanted him to remember what she couldn't.

"Rukia, how are you?" his voice was tired sounded, as if he just wanted to stop.

"I'm fine. Just tired…for some reason, I feel so weak…as if something's not here." She motioned towards her heart, not understanding why. She could hardly understand why she was even here.

Rukia was never on the best terms with him, she bought what she needed and left, usually in silence.

His grim eyes met her clueless ones and he offered a sad smile.

"Come on Rukia, it's time for you to go home, it's no good here. Remember how you couldn't fight off the Hollows? They practically robbed you of your soul, I'm surprised you can move!"

His voice was thick with emotions, she couldn't recall.

"Really? I…hadn't even realized I'd been in so much trouble, must be better next time." She said softly, the hardness back in her voice.

He lead her to the basement, and they walked across the vastness that could hardly be called land.

Her heart seemed to be squeezing with every step, as if calling her back, but she didn't listen.

No one should ever listen to their heart, it was a useless tool.

She walked threw the large doors and vaguely remembered being chased by something.

But whatever she thought she remembered wasn't there and she calmly walked through the darkness, not bothering to say goodbye to a hurt-looking Urhara.

The light at the end of the tunnel seemed to blind her until she stood in front of Renji, he'd come to meet her.

A wide smile graced her face and she leapt at him.

The hurt feeling inside of her seemed to intensify as her arms wrapped around him. Hissing, she felt her knees buckle and was glad that Renji was there to catch her.

"Rukia?! Are you okay?" he exclaimed loudly.

She nodded, her face buried in his robes.

"I'm fine Renji. I just missed you so much that it hurt. But it's better now."

She smirked, imagining the blood red face of her friend. He gathered her up in his arms and she looked up at him.

His silky, red hair was done and she touched it with her fingers. The bold tattoos running across his face were beautiful.

She sighed happily and smiled widely, she felt happy. Being here in his arms was unlike anything she could imagine and she didn't know why she didn't realize it before.

"You must be tired or something Rukia. I could never imagine you doing this." He whispered quietly as they jumped from roof to roof.

Rukia laughed loudly, her eyes dancing.

"I'm not tired at all. I'm just wondering why I didn't realize how beautiful you are. Spending all that time away from here has really changed me." She breathed into his chest, hiding a smile.

Renji stumbled slightly, his eyes wide.

"You don't mean that." He whispered into her hair, frowning.

Rukia seemed to remember herself and laughed.

"Of course I do…but I honestly can't remember why I said that." She explained, jumping down from his arms.

A horrid blush stained both their faces as they looked everywhere but at one another.

"Do you like me?" blurted out Rukia, quickly looking away.

Anyone walking by would've thought they were childhood sweethearts, and in a way they had always been that.

Renji's face became all too serious as he cupped Rukia's face in his hands.

It seemed that they fit perfectly together, or maybe that was just his wishful thinking.

"I will always like you Rukia. But the thing I want you to know is that I've always loved you." He whispered bringing their faces closer together. "I just need to know do you feel the same way?"

Her face reddened as she quickly closed the distance, their lips sealing all words.

It was like a silent promise and Rukia could feel her heart beat faster and faster as if it would burst out of her chest.

She knew that she was finally home.

She was no longer alone.

Ichigo sat in class, impatiently tapping his foot.

There wasn't a reason for school, wasn't a reason for life itself.

Orihime regarded him nervously, as she slid into the empty desk besides him.

"Are you okay? Everyone has been worrying about you lately. Something's wrong." She whispered, grasping his hand.

A gasp escaped her mouth and she leaned towards him further, her eyes wider.

"You're hands are like ice! Ichigo please talk to me, _I'm_worried! You seem dead to the world."

Ichigo rewarded her with a blank stare as he ripped his hand from her.

"Don't touch me. Maybe I'm already dead." He hissed causing Orihime's eyes to narrow.

She huffed and quickly stood, pushing the chair back loudly.

Her hand rose into the air as she spoke, "Sensei, Ichigo isn't feeling well and I'm going to escort him home. Chad-san is also coming because only he can support him. Ishida also…because he's good at picking locks!"

The teacher didn't even bother looking up from paperwork as she waved them off.

Ichigo's eyes widened as Chad slung him over his shoulder and Ishida opened the door as the four of them walked out of the room.

Walking out onto the school grounds, Orihime appeared in his face, her face set.

She waved a picture in front of his face and sternly asked, "Who is this girl and why don't I remember her? We all looked close in this picture."

Ichigo allowed his eyes to adjust to the brightness as he looked at the picture.

Rukia was glowering at the camera as Orihime hugged her to her chest, a huge smile on her face. Ishida was blushing as Chad slug an arm around him and Ichigo just glared at the camera.

It looked like they'd all been stuffed into a photo booth.

Which they had, Orihime and Rukia had gone bonkers when they'd seen it. Only Rukia had soured when she realized it only took pictures.

Ishida was glaring at him and finally Ichigo spoke.

"Her name's Rukia and she made you guys forget. Didn't want to be here anymore. I guess by the time her spell got to me, it wasn't strong anymore. We all went to Soul Society to save her. Ishida lost his Quincy powers there."

Ishida's blue eyes were now alert as he gazed at Ichigo, confusion passing through his eyes.

"I'm a Death God, that's how we got there and saved her. Chad and Orihime were affected by my powers, causing them to gain powers also."

Ishida nodded in understanding as he flexed his hands. "And I _was_a Quincy. Until I lost my powers." The lost holes were easily filled in as Orihime's fist punched into the air.

"We have to get Rukia-san back! Maybe then I'll remember perhaps?" she exclaimed loudly.

Ichigo only sighed as he leaned against the wall, defeated.

"We can't. The passage to Soul Society is protected. Even my Death God substitution badge won't get us through the portal. And Urhara won't let us through, especially if he can't remember us."

Ishida looked around before sighing in defeat.

"Well it's useless then. Kurosaki must've really been weak then. He doesn't even want to save someone he loves. Pathetically, just how I've envisioned a Death God."

The silence was impending as Ichigo glared at the wall, in thought.

Orihime brushed her hair away, not noticing the long missing hair clips.

Chad stood tall and silent, gold coin flashing.

And Ishida stood a triumphant smirk on his face.

He knew he'd won. They were going to find someway to get in.

­­

Rukia dressed in the dreary black robes, silent and thoughtful.

Why was she suddenly so emotional towards Renji? Sure…she liked him, maybe one could call it love after awhile.

"Rukia! Oi, come on, I'm treating you to dinner. Come on before it's not free," shouted his loud voice from the other room.

Laughing, Rukia slid the door open, leaning against it with a coy smirk.

"When did you get money? Steal it from the captain? Don't worry I'll be sure to keep it secret," she teased, laughing quietly.

Renji's face reddened as he stood, closing the distance between them quickly.

"Rukia…for some reason I feel so strongly towards you. As if I'm afraid to lose you…as if I already have. Have I?" he whispered this, arm hooking around her waist.

Rukia's breaths deepened as she leaned closer, eyes closing.

"No, Renji, you haven't and I doubt you will," she murmured as her hands hooked around his neck.

The two met in one embrace, lips parting.

The world was spinning for her, legs failing completely.

They parted, breathing deep, faces flushed.

Rukia wolfishly grinned, pulling Renji's face towards her once again.

The couple backed into the room, hands traveling everywhere.

"I'm not sure I want dinner anymore," panted Renji, as they fell to the ground.

Laughing as his lips traveled to her neck, Rukia readily agreed.

"I have you don't I?" she whispered as the world turned to darkness.

And they explored each other…for the second time.

Rukia woke, as Renji moved besides her. Groaning, she grabbed the sheet to cover her as she stood. The door slid open to reveal a furious Byakuya.

Her eyes widened as she tightened the sheet around her form, weakly smiling.

"Nii-san! What are you doing here?" she squeaked out, as Renji rolled awake.

"Oi, Rukia come back to bed, it's freezing with out you!" he groaned, eyes still closed.

Rukia's foot slammed into his face as she still face her brother.

"Renji…it seems you've had a fun time with my younger sister," coolly commented Byakuya in such a way, it was frightening.

Renji's eyes snapped open as he shot up, pillow across his groin.

"Captain! I'm surprised to see you, normally you don't venture towards Rukia-san's room!" he exclaimed, looking at the ground, blushing.

"I felt like a walk today," he explained, walking past them. "I trust you'll at least marry her? Unless you're up to treating her like a common whore."

Rukia's face reddened immensely, as she glared at her nii-san's back.

"Renji, you don't have to do that! Nii-san should respect my privacy anyways, I'm sure he wouldn't like me walking into his room at any time," she snapped in a dangerous tone, that brought the temperature of the room down.

Renji nervously stood between the two, knowing a huge argument could break out between the two at any moment.

"Rukia! I was going to ask you soon anyways, I mean…to marry me?" squeaked out the redhead, quickly pulling on his discarded robes.

Rukia's eyes widened as her face paled dramatically.

"Yo-you were?" she exclaimed loudly as a small smirk covered her nii-san's face.

"Rukia, your captain has requested your presence. Apparently the hell butterfly they sent her was ignored; lots of times.

Rukia's rolled her eyes as she gestured for them to both get out.

Her nii-san's white scarf grazed across her face as he exited the room, Renji following with a wide grin.

Sighing, Rukia leaned against the wall, confused.

Why did she want to say no? She loved Renji she knew it! But there just seemed to be empty space for someone else.

'**You're waiting for him stupid! The true love of your life.'**

Startled, Rukia quickly dressed, and was out of the window before Renji could come back into the room.

Jumping from roof to roof, she mulled over her thoughts, going crazy.

Landing at the headquarters of the 13th squad, she walked in, looking around. How had it changed so dramatically in the month she'd been gone?

"Kuchiki-san, over here," called the weak, but somehow strong voice.

Looking towards the direction, she strolled towards Jushiro Ukitake, the white-haired captain.

"Captain! You requested my attendance?" she questioned, standing straight.

"Why don't you carry you zanpaktuo? It's required all everyone after the attack," he explained, voice hard.

Rukia looked confused as she glanced around at everyone, the hilt of their zanpaktuo's shining.

"I was never informed of such a law. I was also never informed of this attack? When did it occur?" she questioned, confusion laced into her voice.

Ukitake's brow furrowed as he looked closely at Rukia's face, inspecting her.

"Are you well? The law was pushed almost 3 months ago, the time those intruders attacked. They managed to defeat all the captains, even your brother."

Rukia's breath hitched as her eyes narrowed. "3 months ago? I don't recall it, I'm sorry. I'll follow it next time, be sure of it. Who were the intruders, strong enough to beat nii-san? What could they have even been after?"

Ukitake smiled faintly, as he leaned closer.

"Nobodies, that's simple enough. We never caught them, hopefully they don't come back," he explained, eyes widening. He looked demented. "They were here…for _you_."

Rukia gasped as he succumbed to violent coughs that racked his body, shaking him.

"Captain! Get a healer quickly, this is not normal!" she yelled out, causing the headquarters to fly into chaos, as her captain collapsed to the ground.

Rukia was pushed back, someone telling her to go home, before they found her without her zanpaktuo.

Falling away from them, she raced away heart beating fast.

What had he meant?! They had been searching for her? But if the law was passed 3 months ago, it had to have been because of them! Surely she would remember that…right?

Racing across the roofs of Soul Society, she crashed into Renji with a scream.

Startled, her foot slipped on the roof as she tumbled to the ground. Renji's voice screamed out her name and that's all she could recall.

­­­­­­

Ichigo's fist pounded into the desk as he let out a frustrated shout. Orihime jumped up from his bed, a frown on her face.

"Kurosaki-kun, please calm down! How will getting angry help us?" she shouted, causing Ishida and Chad's eyes to widen.

Ichigo glared at the redheaded girl, eyes narrowed. "What the hell do you want to do then Orihime? There's only so much I ­_can_ do!" he exclaimed.

Orihime's eyes narrowed as she put a finger to her chin in thought. "Well…I have an idea, if it would even work," she mused, "Simply tell Urahara! He should be able to sense your reajestic, just like the rest of us, right? How could you be lying then? Shouldn't yours have an undertone of Rukia's? You did take it from her after all."

Ishida smirked as he pushed his glasses up. "Good job Orihime. If you didn't speak up soon, I would've had to have said my idea. Shall we go to Urahara shop now then? It's taken us almost 2 months just to think of this simple solution. Now how do we get past the gates?"

Ichigo's eyes widened as he angrily said, "You've already had a solution?! Why not say it!"

Ishida simply shrugged as he stood. "I didn't feel the need to. Why bother, what could be happening to Rukia anyways?"

Ichigo's face reddened as Chad's voice rang out, "We go then, now of course. Especially since Ichigo would like to see Rukia so badly.

The four traveled out of Ichigo's room, startled as Ichigo's father appeared out of nowhere.

"Son…be careful, they won't let you in so easily," he warned in a dark tone, leaning against the wall.

Ichigo walked forward, brow raised. "What do you know old man, listening at doors again?"

Isshin shook his head with a small smile, out of his pocket came a familiar green pill.

Ichigo watched with avid interest as he swallowed the pill and the Death God Isshin stood before them.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he took in the blank captain symbol on his arm.

"As I said, from the mouth of a former captain…much stronger then the one's you beat, be careful. They still remember you're earlier break in, just not the details. You should be able to get past the gates with this."

Ichigo caught the thrown pendent, the insignia of a captain, shining in gold.

Nodding in determination, the son watched as his father stepped back into his still body.

A spare pill was thrown into his face and he pocketed it.

"Bye then…captain."

Orihime nodded her goodbyes as they ran down the stairs and out of the house.

Running was their only option as if something prompted them to run for their very lives.

Was if perhaps for Rukia's freedom?

They reached Urahara's shop in record time, only Orihime out of breath.

The door opened for the cheery smile to quickly disappear.

"I don't need more hooligans," he breathed out, voice dull.

"Urahara, I want to Soul Society. I won't let her go," breathed Ichigo, voice hard and cold.

The blonde's visible eye widened as a lazy smirk covered his face.

"Oh, so she missed you then, on purpose perhaps? Boy, it wouldn't make a difference whether you saw Rukia now. She can't remember anymore. She wasn't excluded from her own spell you see."

Ichigo's eyes widened as his hand grasped for the doorway.

"I don't care! She'll know it's me, you can't really forget ever."

Ishida peered into the dank shop, nose wrinkling.

"We need to see Rukia-kun! We'll make her realize it was a mistake to want to forget!" yelled Orihime, eyes fierce as Chad nodded his agreement.

Urahara shrugged as he motioned them into his shop. "Come on then, but you won't like what you find. Your dear Rukia is getting married today."

Ichigo's breath stopped as he stared at Urahara, lost for words.

His entire world was stopped, like the battery had long run out.

"She's getting married, to who?" questioned a truly interesting Ishida, even leaning forward.

"Renji, long time friend and it appeared somewhat long time lover. He proposed 2 months ago."

Ichigo grasped his head as the other voice began to speak, threatening to drive him out.

"_**Oh poor Ichi. Losing everyone it seems, why not just lose your mind now? I'm getting closer as we speak, closer to killing everyone you love. You've already driven them away."**_

"_No! I haven't driven anyone away. Rukia needed help, maybe she needed to forget me and everyone here. Maybe we were the one's hurting her."_

"Kurosaki-kun?" whispered Orihime's gentle voice.

Ichigo looked up, causing her to gasp and back away as the darkness in his eyes slowly began to seep away.

"What Orihime?! It's too late, what am I supposed to do?" he shouted loudly, causing her to step back, with widened eyes.

"Ichigo, getting angry with her won't do any good. If you still want to see her come then." Urahara explained, leading them down through the stairs into the barren land.

A great door appeared at his command, dropping into the ground.

Ichigo's spirit self pulled itself out of his body, falling to the ground.

Orihime and Chad's eyes widened as they took a step forward towards the opening doors. The way inside was shrouded with darkness but the four walked through even as the doors shut behind them.

Beginning to walk, Ichigo couldn't help but think that they would soon have to run from the machine from before.

"How much longer Kurosaki-kun?" questioned Orihime in a whisper even as light in front of them, blinded them.

Her answer was apparent as they fell to the ground with a thud. Groaning, Orihime sat up rubbing her head.

"That hurt!" she whined loudly, as Ishida helped her stand.

Ichigo ignored her cries as he whipped out his captain badge, flashing it at the surprised guard. The gate was opened as they all ran through.

­­­­

Rukia sat in front of the mirror, shakily brushing at her short hair. She wore pure white robes and she could faintly remember them from some other time.

"Rukia-kun! You look so beautiful, oh I wish I was getting married!" cried out the lieutenant of the 10th squad, Rangiku Matsumoto.

Looking at the busty orange-headed woman, Rukia couldn't help the frown that graced her face.

'_Was she really ready to get married? Somewhere deep inside of her, it felt like she was dying slowly.'_

"I'm sure you'll get married someday. The 5th seat of the 6th squad has been eyeing you. He even spoke to my brother about marriage for some reason," she soothed, pinning back her bangs.

The bride stood on steady legs as Matsumoto let out a laugh.

"You look beautiful. I can't believe Byakuya-sama agreed to walking you down the aisle."

Shrugging, Rukia slid open the door, her fingers shaking slightly. The bright sunlight blinded her as she stepped out into the open court.

The gasps she heard, caused a blush to cross her face, as she felt her brother's arm slid through hers.

Matsumoto ran to her spot in the front, alone as a bridesmaid. Her eyes adjusting, Rukia met Renji's eyes as she gulped.

Her brother's arm practically dragged her up the front and he took his seat as Rukia's heart thudded painfully in her chest.

Gasping as Renji's hands grasped hers, she looked into his words as the minister's words flowed around them.

Her zanpaktuo was by her side as was his.

"I do…forever," whispered Renji, his hands tightening around hers. Eyes wide, Rukia opened her mouth to repeat the words, dreading them even more.

"I d—" she cut off as a man's loud voice screamed her name.

Turning, she was cut off guard as strong hands enveloped her and lips pressed down onto hers.

Renji's loud voice split through air, angry and confused.

Rukia's eyes were wide as she pushed away from the man, gasping for air.

His brown eyes bore into her violet eyes, as the world seemed to move all at once.

Three people landed besides him, a girl and two boys.

Renji was suddenly in front of her his katana, out, his reistu pouring through the air.

"Explain yourself! How dare you interrupt a wedding?" he yelled loudly.

The redhead's eyes narrowed as he spit out, "Renji! It's me, Ichigo Kurosaki. We got our bankai around the same time!"

His eyes met Rukia's again as he shouted, "Rukia, it's me…please don't try to forget me. I love you! Your spell didn't even work on me, because you didn't want it to."

Rukia's eyes widened as she pushed Renji aside easily.

"What the hell do you mean? Is this the reason I don't remember over 3 months of my life?" she shouted over the noise of the Death God's getting up.

Ichigo nodded as Ishida pushed past him, grasped Rukia's arm.

"Oh great 3 seas upon the earth, shield thy light upon us.4th seal gated mind!" he exclaimed in a slightly bored voice.

Rukia's started as his reistu poured into her, causing the air around her to pick up.

Her eyes widened as the memories came unlocked and she slapped Ishida's hands away.

"No! I wanted to forget you Ichigo! Don't do this to me, I can't stand the sight of any of you!" she screamed, grabbing her head.

Tears poured out of her eyes, as her reistu blew to life, reaching through the skies.

It was like an explosion as it slammed into everyone's body.

Renji's eyes widened as he stepped away from Rukia, frowning.

"You used me! I loved you Rukia, I don't understand how you can be so heartless!" he screamed loudly, even as his captain appeared in front of him. The two vanished in a moment as Byakuya grabbed his arm.

Orihime's body slumped into Ishida's as she grasped her head.

"Oww…too much information at once," she whined loudly as Ichigo and Rukia met stares.

"Leave now. Look what you've already done! I can't understand why you do this to me!" she cried loudly, falling into his hold.

"I do it because I love you Rukia! Why can't you understand it?"

Rukia shook her head stubbornly, eyes shut.

"No Ichigo, you don't love me. I don't know why you can't see that. You're just a selfish boy!" she whispered, suddenly to tired to stand.

Ichigo held onto her, his fingers digging into her sides. Slowly, wet drops fell onto Rukia's head, one by one.

She pushed away from him, surprise evident on her face.

Orihime and Ishida watched, their eyes wide. Chad only smirked as if he had already known.

Tears poured from Ichigo's eyes as he stared at Rukia. A soft smile formed on his face, never before seen by the woman.

"Please let me be selfish then. I can't live without you Rukia. My hearts needs you," he whispered pulling her into his arms again.

A ragged gasp escaped Rukia's throat, as tears began to fall from her eyes. Her arms grabbed onto him, hard as if she would lose him at any moment.

"I want to be selfish Ichigo. As long as I get to keep you!" she cried, looking up.

For the first time since meeting him, Ichigo's brows unfurrowed as he smiled a content smile.

She laughed as he captured her lips, her returning the embrace.

They were selfish.

* * *

**Any good?** **Thanks so much for reading and please review!  
**


End file.
